


High Hopes Lots of Bears

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [67]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, That's All I Can Think Of, Uh..., bear cubs, i just wanted some fluffy stuff okay?, tws for:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: A group of bear cubs will not stop following Malark around. It’d be fine, if it weren’t for the fact it’s kind of embarrassing and isn’t doing his street cred any favours.
Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692196
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	High Hopes Lots of Bears

**Author's Note:**

> I got the Sims 4 and the Cats and Dogs pack on steam and yes, I did spend way too long playing the game. I wanted it for a while and I got the thing on sale for like twenty bucks with the pack, so I think it was worth it so far.

“Uh…Malark?” Malark turned and met Paddy’s bright green gaze. The wood elf was trying (and failing) to hold back a smile, and he indicated behind Malark. “You…uh…got some friends there.”

“I know.”

“Do you…want me to do anything about them?”

Malark glanced back at the little train of bear cubs. He had no idea where any of them came from—sure, the grizzlies and black bears made a little bit of sense, seeing as they were pretty close to the forest, but a _polar_ bear? And the little white one with the black patches? Where would those have even _come_ from?

Turning back to Paddy, he sighed, “I think if I ignore them long enough, then they’ll leave. Other than that…I don’t know. I think you guys should just ignore them, too. Things’ll be fine.”

Brio tilted her head and watched the little train of cubs toddling after High Hopes’ resident assassin with a smirk on her face. “I don’t know, I think it’ll be hard to do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is all that there is. If you want, just…I don’t know, yell at me about adding more. I’m tired, I have one more of these to finish up (I wrote one of the next two published before this one) and then I need to shower. You probably didn’t need to know that, but whatever.  
> Anyways, thanks for reading! I will see you in the next fic!


End file.
